Love at First Sight
by jelsalover88889999
Summary: Queen Elsa is told she has two weeks to get married or the throne will be given away. Meanwhile the dashing heart throb Jack Frost is told Pitch is back in Arendale. When the two meet at the ball they fall in love. But have no idea that they both have ice powers.


Love at first sight (part one in a thrilling Jelsa trilogy)

It's cold out here, I think as I run out into the court yard after a heating discussion with the country adviser. I was just informed I have to marry before I turn 25. Two weeks I have two weeks. How can I fall in love that fast! My ice castle seems warmer and warmer than this castle full of hatred. Everything was going well, it feels Black, Pitch Black

"Arendalle?" North told me again for the fifth time it just wasn't sinking in! "I thought we killed him" "we aren't sure but you should go just to make sure" I can't believe pitch is back after all this time, Arendalle huh, what could he want there. What a kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the king.

"Queen Elsa" a familiar voice says trough my study door. It was Lenard our butler. "Come in" he entered and bowed "my queen I have received a letter from a sir Jack Frost" "who?" the name sounds familiar but I can't think right now. "he is unknown to this castle, but he says he must visit due to some issues quote to make this kingdom a better place" "oh well when will he be here?" "Tomorrow" "he'll be here for the ball, set up the rose room for him" "yes my queen" he said as he left. Jack Frost huh I have feeling he has something in common with this palace, but what?

It was weird as soon as I stepped on the ground I could tell I have been here before. The letter said I was going to a ball I hope I'm not bored out of my mind huh that's strange it's snowing my staff is on the ground how?

I'm so mad, you know the ball my country adviser just told me it is a suitors ball. I must dance with all available royal men there. And I'm not aloud to wear my ice dress because it is not a ball gown. I'm so mad before I knew it, it was snowing I hope no one noticed. Once I'm changed I head down to the ball room for my entrance, the trumpets sound, the doors open, all black ties and suites but one hoodie?

There was no way I was getting all dressed up just to be bored at a ball I'm required to go to. I have been getting weird looks all night. I can never tell if it's because this is a black tie event or my white hair. Trumpets… great a royal b***. "Queen Elsa of Arendalle" The young women who walked out was not at all what I expected, she was so beautiful. her eyes hit me and for the first time in forever I felt self conscious A line of men in suites formed to ask her to dance but still her eyes stayed on me like daggers in my body she doesn't look harsh just curious. I think I'm going to ask her to dance.

How handsome usually I would snarl at his disregard for black tie but my finger tips are getting icy just looking at him. "Who is that" I whispered to Lenard. "my queen that is sir Jack Frost the visitor" That is Jack Frost. He is coming over here what should I do hide?  
"Hello" I tried to use my most charming voice to make it seem like I'm a prince "hello" she replayed. She is even more pretty up close "would you like to dance?" I ask nervously I don't know why she would say yes anyway. "YES! I uh mean thank you I would be delighted. I took her hand; basically skipping I led her to the dance floor.

We talked for the whole ball he is so magical! And he asked to meet me in the garden tomorrow; I'm in my room now I can't stop smiling! I hear a knock on my door oh it's Anna "come in" she basically ran in "who was the hunk you could'nt keep your eyes off, he has such an amazing build" "do I have to remind you your married!" "your not, two weeks you know just two" "alright if you must know his name is jack, jack frost. "are you engaged?!" "unlike you I think about marriage" "you make 1 mistake…" we both burst out giggling "goodnight Anna" " goodnight Elsa" I'm by myself again I can hardly wait to see Jack tomorrow wait what if he doesn't like my powers!

I woke up nervous and excited I really like Elsa but I have to tell her about my powers and the guardians it is almost 11:00 I'm supposed to meet her in half an hour I should go there early so I will be waiting for her when she comes. I walk in the gardens and try to explain how I'm going to tell her about my powers how is she going to take it maybe I should just forget this thing entirely if she freaks and banishes me I will have a broken heart and pitch can get to her. Here she comes, too late now.

"I have to tell you something" we both say in unison, he looks more nervous than I am. "Elsa let me show you" He took out a branch thing from behind a bush he lifted it in the air" oh god it's snowing I'm I that nervous… no it's him "no way" "please don't freak out" "freak out?, look" I take my hand and freeze a small pond in the garden. "you too" "me too" he started getting closer to he leans in and kisses me.


End file.
